Warm Existance
by xtroberii
Summary: LOVE IS THE MOST EXCELLENT WAY.." They stood strong when things are being complicated. *may contain spoilers*
1. The princess and the knight

* I don't own khr*

* * *

~ The princess and The knight

* * *

.

.

Kyoko was so happy that all they've gone through, everything went out just fine. Everything is going perfect and most important for her, everybody was happy. She always thinks of others first before herself, she just hopes that there wouldn't be a time that she has to choose for her happiness over the happiness of others.

.

.

.

_"Well, I think... joy is much more valuable than happiness though."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

.

.

.

The teacher noticed that Kyoko wasn't paying attention to anything he's teaching and he obviously doesn't want that. This was the first time she did this and it really made a ruckus to all the teachers and the disciplinary committee. But, thank goodness, she's not the only one.

.

.

.

" Ms. Sasagawa can you wake Mr. Yamamoto up?" The teacher caught all the sleepy students' attention except the already-sleeping-Yamamoto. "Really! What's with students today?" "Of course, how can you expect your students listen to your boring class?" Hayato the genius, made a scene. Kyoko gave her cheerful smile again and went to Yamamoto. Tsuna were so jealous of Yamamoto, he wished he can take back time and sleep but suddenly took it back because if it actually happened, then the teacher will be the one to wake him up with his paper fan and he will be the laughing stock again.

.

.

.

"Hey, Takeshi-kun... Wake up." With her gentle and pleasing voice, it was a surprise that Yamamoto woke up. He stretches his arms at its highest. Usually, when others are called to wake him up, calling his name 5 times won't be enough, so it is really a surprise indeed." Is the teacher angry again?" asked the laid-back guy "Well, yeah..." "Thank you! Kyoko-chan!" He gave his unfathomable smile to this innocent girl. This wasn't the first time he did this to her, that's why Kyoko keeps on wondering if Yamamoto is really like that or if there is something really special about him. She went back to her seat. It is very obvious that she doesn't give a damn about what just happened because the moment she sat, her eyes, once again, were fixed on one boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

.

.

.

The teacher got new techniques to wake that Yamamoto up , so he is kind of proud of himself.

.

.

.

"I will be back, please answer page167 of your math book and all the answers should be on your notebook. It should be finished when I came back." The moment the door was closed, the classroom went chaotic. Tsuna throw a piece of paper on Kyoko's desk. She opened it excitedly.

.

.

.

Meet me after school at your favorite bakeshop with Haru.

.

I'm sure it'll be fun! See yah!!

-Tsuna

_"This is surely will be the beginning of my extraordinary days!" _Kyoko caught Tsuna looking at her and gave him the warmest smile he ever seen.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was dismissal time. Everyone is excited to go home or do their business. Then someone opened the door. " Sasagawa Kyoko and Yamamoto Takeshi you are called by the disciplinary committee leader, Hibari Kyoya." Kusakabe announced in front of the class with such great pride for their leader. Yamamoto went towards Kyoko to ask "What do you think it is?" "I don't know, but I think we better get going or else..." In such harmony they whispered to one another "Or else were dead!" Their classmates were left behind the classroom with such great awe, seeing this two with their warm smile to one another; they can't help but be amazed at how they can be great together.

.

.

Unlike any other students who were called by the disciplinary committee, these two are very carefree and calm as if there are really no reason to be afraid of the fearsome Hibari Kyoya.

.

.

.

They entered the room smiling and were welcomed by a great aura of power and dignity. After the battle with the Varia, Takeshi and the others are not that nervous around Kyoya any more but of course this alarmed the disciplinary committee leader. Takeshi remembered how Tsuna thought that Kyoya just like everyone to show respect to him that's why he acts like that.

.

.

.

"Sasagawa Kyoko and Yamamoto Takeshi..." Kyoya felt uncomfortable with their carefree smiles. "I called you because of your grades. I was expecting that Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi will be the one to be on the lowest but now I was surprised… Very surprised." He stood up leaving the two swallowed hardly " The teachers, The principal and I thought of a solution…" Yamamoto noticed how Kyoko was in a hurry; she's looking outside the window from Kyoya's office and always looking at the clock hanging from the wall. "We planned on getting you two always paired up in school projects. No complaints? Well, that is all!" Before they could complain the door opened and Kusakabe and the other disciplinary committee members lead them outside the door. Kyoko always have Hana as her partner in every school projects and now, she's going to be doing her projects with Yamamoto and Hana will be paired to Tsuna and Hayato. She was so sure that Hana will be very mad at her bad news but this is her fault she was the one who are always not paying attention in class and she admit it, because she likes Tsuna, the no-good Tsuna.

.

.

.

Kyoko didn't notice that her heavy footsteps forced Yamamoto to follow her. "Hey! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Kyoko then realize what she have done, making this boy wonder and worry about her. "I was in a hurry because Tsuna and Haru are waiting for me." Yamamoto was relieved by those words, at least. He thought Kyoko doesn't want to be paired with him. "Well, let me bring you there, at this time girls shouldn't be walking down the river bank. It's very dangerous." Yamamoto smiled and picked up Kyoko's bag and carried it._" I never met someone like this, so gentleman… That is why Yamamoto is so popular with the girls and even the boys…"_ Kyoko thought while smiling. With Yamamoto she is safe.

.

* * *

.

.

hey went inside Takesushi. "Wait for me, I'll just change clothes." "Ok." Yamamoto's father is not at home and everything went nostalgic. She remembered the party they had here. It was so fun. Haru and Tsuna. It struck to her. If she stays here, then she would be very late. It doesn't matter to her if the boys who bullied her when she was in her childhood days were in the river bank. _"I'll just run!"_

.

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

She was exhausted from running but unfortunately her exact spot, the river bank. She can't run anymore, her feet are aching and she can't breathe, her body was shaking and she kneel down. Someone hold her shoulder and there she saw them again. "I remember you! You've become beautiful, little girl!" The group of boys went laughing so hard when they saw her terrified face. They look down to her skirt giving a hint of what they wanted to do. She can't shout. She tried to run away but they blocked her way leaving her lying in the ground.

.

.

.

They are holding a small knife when someone knocked their leader out." Phew! Kyoko-chan! Don't scare me like that!" Yamamoto went to give Kyoko his jacket and covered it to her exhausted body. He was exhausted from running too but it didn't stop him. He smashed two of the maniacs' faces with his baseball bat. "Y-You can do it Takeshi-kun!" This is the only thing she could do to situations like this but it really gave Takeshi the strength and the desire to save her. Kyoko saw in his eyes the desire to erase these maniacs' faces so that she would never be afraid. She was so happy and kept on cheering on.

.

"Dodge!" Kyoko directed.

"Ok!" Takeshi followed every instruction.

"To the left!"

"Ok!"

"Upper cut!"

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The defeated group of bullies ran of like rats. Yamamoto carried Kyoko in his arms and led her to the grass field near the river bank to rest for awhile. Kyoko laughed so hard that she can barely breathe. "That fighting scene is the best!" Yamamoto agreed giving his biggest smile to Kyoko. "Of course it was! It was my first time having a best coach!" They laughed so hard and then awkward silence came in. "How about your date with Tsuna?" She was surprised by the sudden question but can't stop laughing. "What date? It's not a date. _How I wish it was…_ Haru are with us.." " Sorry…" Yamamoto looked up in the sky with his sad face. "It's not your fault Takeshi-kun, this is really a blessing in disguise, I think…" Yamamoto was surprised that Kyoko, like what the rumors said, is actually a very kind person, a very understanding, supportive special girl. He stretched his arms, pointing at the sky. "Look Kyoko-chan! Early moon and stars, they are already visible." Never in her life had she seen such beautiful moon. She never saw this beauty because every time she passes the river bank she had fear in her heart; she became paranoid when passing at this place. This is the only first time she had appreciated this place for such great nature display.

.

.

.

.

The slightly transparent moon and the few diamonds that shines little blended beautifully at the light color of the sky. Pink, orange , blue, violet and green. Creative and talented is this planet's Creator.

.

.

.

Kyoko reached for Yamamoto's sleeves, "Thank you Takeshi-kun! As expected, this became a very special and beautiful day." Speechless Yamamoto is in great awe for such sweet words.

.

.

.

It feels like never-ending for Kyoko when they watched the stars become clear in the sky but it didn't tire her, it was so beautiful to neglect. She looked at Yamamoto and saw him staring at the sky, smiling. She saw contentment and joy in his eyes. After a few seconds she lies down and fell asleep. Yamamoto went to look at her, she faced her and lies down, he stared in her deep sleep and his eyes became heavy, Kyoko is so contagious when sleeping and then finally he closed his eyes and feel asleep.

.

.

* * *

.

Haru went home with Tsuna, and heard about the news when Yamamoto text him. "Thank you Tsuna! It's fun!" "Your welcome Haru…" Haru went back to hug Tsuna and kiss him at his cheeks which leave him blushing. "What I told you is true. My feelings for you are 100% TRUE!" She dashed over their house and closed the door in front of Tsuna.

.

.

He didn't worry about Kyoko anymore because he trust Takeshi so much and he know how Kyoko can be so safe with Takeshi. "What a very tiring day!" He throws himself into the bed and immediately falls to sleep when Lambo and I-pin open the door to give him a restless night.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: It was so obvious that this is my first time. I do hope that you liked it. Thank you for reading.


	2. Energy drink

* I don't own KHR*

* * *

~Energy drink

* * *

.

.

.

Kyoko opened her eyes and readied herself for school. She was surprised to see her brother preparing their breakfast and their bento. "For breakfast!" Ryohei excitedly gave her the plate "Toasted bread, bacon and eggs! TO THE EXTREME!" Kyoko was so amazed and smiled so sweetly that her brother can't help but blush by the sudden action of his little sister. They ate on the table and Ryohei was seemed to be bothered by something, Kyoko noticed and asked what the matter is. "Well… Kyoko… You see, yesterday there was a KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR TO THE EXTREME! He saved you and I am very happy about it." Kyoko remembered what her brother was talking about. Takeshi. "I am glad that you've met the one I want for you…" She gave a forced smile. "But brother, when did you know that he is the one you want for me?" "Yesterday! TO THE EXTREME!"

.

.

_"Takeshi-kun? The Knight in shining armor?"_

.

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

This thought never leaved her mind all at once. The more she wants to focus on the class the more she wants to look at Yamamoto and imagine him wearing a knight's armor.

.

.

.

"The projects for English are," She was surprised. She forgot to tell Hana, Tsuna and Hayato about it. "A whole length of the 3rd period's reviewer, bring a Japanese food example, and a short script. The whole class gave their laziest face on the teacher but he is never affected by those "About the Japanese food, each pair should cook it together." Someone whispered, "Hey! Let's just buy at the-""I know if you buy them or if you cook them yourself." The whole class was terrified by the strictness of their English teacher. "And the script should be your original story. There was a sudden change of partners when it comes to projects. No complaints. It was requested by the higher officials of this school and-""We already know!" Hayato and Hana gave a grim look at their teacher. Only they can do that. Kyoko was surprised, _"how can they know?"_ "Hey! Yamamoto wants me to pass this to you." A small paper was given to her and when she flips it up, there's a small memo saying:

.

.

I already told them. They said they understand .No need to worry! Hahaha!! ;D

-Take

.

.

.

Kyoko can't help but look at Yamamoto and whispered her soft thank you. Their warm smile that lightens everything up will always be there when they're around.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"P.E. class starts now. Go change and let's meet at the baseball field." Everyone was excited. Now they can go out and stretch those lazy arms.

.

.

.

Kyoko went to the dressing room with Hana and told her about everything. For the first time, Hana understands it just like what Yamamoto said in the memo. But Kyoko can't help but be worried about her best friend.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ok! Gather around!" Some of the students are not listening but it was obvious that Kyoko and Takeshi are doing their best to get high grades. "The boys will play baseball and the girls will do sit ups outside the field." "What?" Kyoko can't help but react. She wanted to play baseball too but she never got the chance. Yamamoto laughed with her reaction and pats her head. "I will teach you if you want." "That's great! Thank you!" Kyoko was so happy. Yamamoto smiled and walked to the field.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The girls were doing their sit ups but Kyoko wasn't paying all her attention to her sit ups. Every time she got to carry herself up she would look for Takeshi in the field and Hana noticed this very much. "Pay attention to what you are doing." Hana gave a strict statement "Ok! How many left?" Hana looked down to her notebook "You got 5 more."

.

.

.

"3…" It was very tiring for Kyoko "2…" the moment she got up, she saw Takeshi standing at the mount. Their team is losing because Takeshi gave his other classmates a chance to play and develop their skills. "You can do it Takeshi!" Yamamoto can't help but laugh so hard, he looked at her with such calm eyes. He faced the batter and gave his best pitch. "Why do you have to cheer him?" Hana questioned Kyoko; she can't help but think that Kyoko has a little crush on that naïve guy. "I should support or even cheer someone up… I know it can make a big difference…" The two best friends went back to their sit ups.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hey! Yamamoto! You've become stronger and your pitch! Your pitch!! I can't see them anymore! It was so fast!" The batter announced. "Yeah! I can't believe it!" everyone was so amazed. Yamamoto excused himself and ran towards the canteen and bought something.

.

.

"1…" Kyoko lied down. Feeling exhausted, she keep on catching her breath. She can't believe that by stopping for awhile, they will add 5 more sit ups _"That was really something." _She closed her eyes and Hana keeps on bugging her "Hey! Kyoko! It's your turn to count my sit ups. Hey!" Her bugging stopped but after 5 minutes, it continued. "Hey! Wake up! He's coming! He's coming over here!" Kyoko immediately woke up and asked "Who?" Then shadow covered her. "Here!" Yamamoto gave Kyoko a bottle of yellow liquid and offered Hana another bottle but was immediately rejected. Kyoko drink the very last drop and was satisfied. She saw the bottle's label that says "Water spring". Takeshi noticed the curiosity in Kyoko's face. "I am sorry if I put energy drink in the bottle, I know I shouldn't do that but I saw you very exhausted." Kyoko was so thankful. "This drink is very great!" Takeshi gave his sheepish smile again. "Maybe this is the reason why you're good at everything; you should always give me one of this every P.E. class!" They just both laugh leaving Hana confused and irritated but in the corner of her heart, she was really happy that her best friend knew someone who would protect her whenever Hana and Ryohei is not around.

.

.

_"This two… They are a pleasing view… I can't help but stare at their joyful faces."_

.

.

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

Hana, and Hayato were inside Tsuna's room waiting. Hayato knew what his boss' doing. He thought maybe Reborn have something to do with this but then a question entered his mind. "What's going on with Kyoko and Takeshi?" Hana didn't expect this conversation. "I don't know… I think they become very close friends." "I don't think so" Hayato reached for some paper and began writing their short script. After a few minutes, Hayato broke the silence "I think those naïve are great to be together." "Don't call Kyoko naïve! How dare you!" Hayato looked at Hana with a disgust eyes "You look at things at the outside… They are totally different from one another." "How can you tell?" "Takeshi was strong,obedient and he have many emotions while Kyoko is a weak girl, unpredictable and a stubborn one." Hana strongly agree on Hayato for the first time. "I didn't know you're that genius, Hayato." "Tch, But you know, They were just like Boss Tsuna's father and mother so I believe they are great together…" Hana was surprised. She believes every word to what this boy is saying, of course, this guy who is talking is a genius.

.

.

Hayato added, "Their warm existence makes every thing calm… It makes everything around so calm and I hate it."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Takeshi introduced Kyoko to his father and started to cook for their project. They were a bit uncomfortable at first because Takeshi's father is always having his teasing eyes fixed on them. But of course, Kyoko and Takeshi will never let that stop their fun.

.

.

"Takeshi-kun! The food taste great!" Kyoko was so amazed. She never tasted such food before. Takeshi was also shocked by this. "Ah! This is because you two applied teamwork, experience and skills!" The two chuckled at his father's statement. But was surprised by the last one: " I think you two should be the one to inherit my store, may your children—" Takeshi cut him of by dragging his father inside the kitchen. Kyoko was left alone there, thinking.

.

.

.

"What's wrong son?" His father gave him a confused look on his face. Takeshi scratched his head and said "Dad, please don't do that! Everyone keeps on teasing and looking at us the same as you do so please stop it. I don't want to hurt her and I also don't want her to feel uncomfortable." His father was very disappointed "Ok Takeshi! But I tell you, love is meant to fight for, not to just give it up." His father went to the dining room and leave Takeshi in his saddest state. His father is right and he is wrong. He heard Kyoko and his father laughing. It was so beautiful. He never thought that the store can be so colorful with smiles, laughs and conversations. He inhaled and exhaled. He went to the dining room and saw her. He smiled so sweetly, that both his father and Kyoko were so happy he came back smiling.

.

.

---- The next day, Saturday

.

.

"Hmm…What do you think?" Takeshi was satisfied by their original script about a Lion and a rabbit. It was kind of a children story but got buckets of moral lessons on it. "I think this is the best story I ever read." Takeshi grinned and Kyoko chuckled and said, "Of course! We are the one who made that cute little story!" Takeshi agreed. Their laughs are so loud that Ryohei, the one who listen to their conversations at the door, opened the door with such excitement making Kyoko and Takeshi's heart jumped. "Brother! Don't scare us like that!" Takeshi went to agree with Kyoko "Yeah! I felt my heart stopped!" "Me too!!" Kyoko and Takeshi always agree on something but of course everyone can see their difference from one another too.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

It was time to pass their projects. Takeshi and Kyoko are so excited and confident at the things they have accomplished together. The results will be this afternoon. Everyone was kind of nervous but they can't help but stay, another of their year in Nami high depends on what would be the results written on the bulletin board.

.

.

.

It was dismissal time and everyone gathered around the bulletin board. Takeshi with the other baseball members went dashing to see the results. Kyoko was there and can't get through. She can't see either because she was small. She saw Takeshi. "Takeshi! Can you see the results?" "Yes I can!" Kyoko watched his expression. Takeshi grinned. But Kyoko wants to see what he's been grinning about. "I want to see!" Takeshi kneel down to the floor and placed both his hands on his knees so that he can support Kyoko's feet when she stands on his knee. At first, Kyoko hesitated because she doesn't want to step on other people and use them for her own benefit but Takeshi chuckled and gave her an assuring face, "You want to see right?" Kyoko stepped on his hands and placed both her hands on his head so that she can have balance. She can see it now.

.

.

07. Takeshi Yamamoto

and Sasagawa Kyoko ave. 89 %

.

.

.

.

.

It was very clear in her eyes. They passed and not only that, they even made it through to the honor's list! It is a miracle. She didn't mind being with him at the same rank. The excitement in her heart made her hands grip harder at Takeshi's hair "Ouch!" Kyoko covered her hands and gave a very embarrassed "S-sorry!Sorry!" because of this, she nearly fell down. She wasn't hurt. Takeshi made it in time to prevent her from falling by embracing her over his body.

.

.

.

_" I..It felt so comfortable.. What is this..so soft and I can hear fast heart beat..so soft.." _Kyoko lift herself up to see what this soft thingy and was surprised to see Takeshi. She can't stop blushing. " Takeshi! Im so sorry! Are you--?"

.

.

.

" What are you two doing? Is pairing you two a result for public display of affection? You are going to be--" Kyoya was cut off when Takeshi and Kyoko ran for their life, laughing.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: I really like the character of this two and as I observe in anime and manga, they were just like Tsuna's father and mother. Randomness eats me again but I do hope this chapter has been entertaining. By the way, this is only just the beginning.


	3. Amusement park

~ I don't own KHR~ (though I wish I did!) :)

* * *

~Amusement park

* * *

.

.

.

_At Yamamoto residence_

.

.

.

.

The sun shines the brightest in his room. Before his clock could wake him up, he was already at the kitchen preparing for their breakfast. He heard footsteps of his old man and greeted him with his very wide smile. "Good morning dad!" "Good morning son! So what's for breakfast today?" Takeshi handed the plate to his father and revealed a very unfamiliar dish. "We are having fresh fruits for today and a glass of milk." His father was so amazed. Takeshi had grown to be a very caring and loving son.

.

.

.

Before they finished breakfast, his father asks him if he have some practice today. Fortunately, they don't have any. He handed four tickets to the amusement park. "You should go treat yourself up! This is a reward for being a good son!" "But dad, you don't have to do this. I—"Takeshi was so thankful enough and wouldn't want to upset his father by refusing to his offer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_At Sasagawa residence_

.

.

.

"Ring!! Ring!!!"

.

.

.

Ryohei answered the phone. "What?! TO THE EXTREME!!! But you know I have a practice today TO THE EXTREME!!! So that I can be the greatest boxer in the world TO THE EXTREME!!!" " Ah!" Kyoko opened the door along with all the things she bought in the market. "Kyoko!!!" She was surprised. She thought her brother is already at the gym, so she expects no one at home. "There you are. Someone's on the phone who wants to talk to you. Got to go!!!" "Wait!!! Brother!!!Wa—"Kyoko decided to answer the phone. The moment she took the phone, she heard his voice. "Ryohei, are you still there?" " Uhm, sorry my brother already left." "Ah!!! Your brother is really in high spirit today! Well, since were talking, can I ask if…" "Hmm?" Kyoko wondered what he really wants to say. "If you can go with me to the amusement park because you see, my father gave me four tickets and I asked Hayato if he can go with me but he said he would rather go alone there than to go with me and he said he is sick. Tsuna is stuck with household chores and your brother, Reborn and Colonnello was busy." Kyoko listened silently. "Lambo and I-pin wants to come so there's one ticket left and it would be a shame if the ticket won't be used at all. So can you come with us?" There was great silence but Kyoko was surprised that Takeshi waited for her answer and didn't even force her to answer immediately. "Ok! I'll come!!! I'm sure it'll be fun!!!" Kyoko chuckled hearing Takeshi jump out of excitement. "We'll fetch you up. Ok?' "Ok!" Kyoko was so excited and when the door bell rang, she dashed to open it and she saw the biggest smile she had seen for today. Takeshi even praised her for being so modest and fashionable. He seems to like everything about her but Kyoko is still doubtful on how Takeshi really reacts and appreciates things. She thought maybe he was really a kind person, who appreciates everything even in its ugliest state.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Everyone was looking at them. "Look at them!!! They are so young to have kids! But thank goodness they look great together." Both of them can't help but blush. "Oww! What wonderful kids they have." "I think they are newly weds." "Isn't that sweet? Having a family bonding every Saturdays? I wish we have one too." Kyoko are used to this stuff strengthening herself that these kinds of things can't be avoided. She is starting to wonder if Takeshi is ok with these teasing. But Takeshi seemed a little tense than usual and to her surprise; blushing really hard and she noticed something too. She will never forget to ask Takeshi about that something, though.

.

.

.

----

In the bushes were some spies. "Lawn head, if you keep standing like that they'll see us." "WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS HEAD?" "Keep a low profile." "I WILL! TO THE EXTREME!"

----

.

.

.

Kyoko heard someone and turned around to look where that familiar voice was. "What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Takeshi asked ignoring the fact that he heard something too. "I heard Gokudera-kun's and brother's voice." Takeshi looked to see no one but strangers. "Well, I guess I'm imagining things again." They both chuckled and continued their way into the amusement park.

.

.

.

.

----

Meanwhile, "Why do I have to go with you, lawn head?" Hayato got very irritated. "So that you can help me hide TO THE EXTREME!" "They nearly caught us!!!" Hayato have no choice now but to go with Ryohei with his so called LOVE MISSION. They have entered the amusement park and there's no turning back.

----

.

.

.

Lambo and I-pin keeps on running around like wild animals. They can't help it. Kids are so excited when it comes to amusement parks. Lambo and I-pin keeps on dragging Takeshi and Kyoko around. They ride the ever boring caterpillar roller coaster. Takeshi tried to comfort their disappointment by hiding them inside his jacket and took a ride on the space shuttle which leaves both the little ones crying. Of course, came both their "mother and father of the day" with two ice cream. It surely made them happy. Children are just so innocent and easy to please. _That stupid cow… If we aren't in the spy mode I would be grateful to kill you._ Hayato can't believe that he rode the kiddy ride and the space shuttle with Ryohei.

.

.

.

.

They tried the merry-go-round but both Kyoko and Takeshi went running around with the horses and carousel trying to chase down Lambo. _Don't follow us stupid cow! We're on a secret mission. _Ryohei tossed a candy to Lambo and hid themselves inside a big carousel but Lambo keeps on looking at them. _"Why this stupid cow always get on my nerves!"_ Ryohei stopped Hayato for blowing their cover.

.

.

.

.

They also tried the hunted house. Takeshi and Kyoko went inside laughing and exited laughing. But of course, Lambo can't stop crying because Hayato was inside scaring him the whole time and Takeshi and Kyoko didn't even noticed as for I-pin, she already understand as Ryohei tries to explain. They went to fall in line on the Ferris wheel. It was the best one they ride. Though their cart keeps on swaying, all of them were laughing. Kyoko wished for the time to stop, but it has its own purpose of not stopping. She was very determined that its purpose of moving is something special so she decided to wait for the right time. The right time where everything would stop in motion or maybe the thing she really want but not aware of it, would be hers as if the time stopped. Hayato and Ryohei watched them silently.

.

.

.

.

I-pin and Lambo dragged Takeshi along with them towards some booths. "I want the Chinese looking doll!" I-pin said with much frustration and Lambo begged with one of the biggest thing in the store, "The giant candy pillow". It was an easy target for Takeshi especially that Kyoko is here to support him. They all cheered for him "Do your best Takeshi!" "You can do it!" "Hey Takeshi, If you didn't win that for me I will give you my boogie!"

.

.

.

.

Takeshi never felt this joy before, so he positioned himself and throws the ball. Everyone's eyes widened (including the envious Hayato and the amazed Ryohei, though their hiding somewhere in the bushes) Takeshi hit two prizes with one ball. Kyoko can see how Takeshi was surprised too. He then handed the prize to I-pin and Lambo and went forward to Kyoko asking, "How about you, Kyoko-chan? You didn't even tell me what you want?" Takeshi chuckled when he saw Kyoko eyeing on something but she refused and said, "This experience is already the prize you gave for me. So you really did hit three prizes with one ball, eh?" Takeshi gave his sheepish smile "Well then, lets make it four prizes." He threw the ball again and, "Well, I'm sorry about that, I hit more than you expected." He laughed while giving Kyoko the prizes he got for her. It was a music box with a ballerina dancing with the music as she opened it. Takeshi leaned forward to Kyoko and placed something on her hair. He led her to a mirror and she saw the beautiful hairpin on her head. It has two pink petals of sakura as the very decoration of the hairpin. So Takeshi really hit five prizes with two balls already. She never expected this day to be very special.

.

.

.

----

Hayato and Ryohei decided to go home. Feeling tired and happy, sleep creeps in their heads.

----

.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi even treated them with all the food they want and Lambo took advantage of this. They were all satisfied when Lambo embraced both Takeshi and Kyoko making them feel each other's warmth. Their cheeks were red as strawberries and they felt comfort in each others warmth when they were interrupted with Lambo's teary eye. "Mama!!!Papa!!!" They both gulped and blushed more than expected. "My…My tooth hurts!" They went back to their senses hearing what Lambo feels. Kyoko carried Lambo in her arms and Takeshi pats Lambo's head and came out of his mouth these comforting words "Don't worry. Mama and Papa will make you feel better." Kyoko has rest assured that Takeshi didn't really mind being teased by everyone. It made her feel so relieved. "Takeshi-kun, let's bring him to the dentist." Kyoko gave a worried look that made Takeshi thinks even faster than usual. "Ah! I know," He gave a very confident face that lifted up Kyoko's. "My uncle's a dentist and I can bring Lambo there. It's also free of charge. You and I-pin can go home now." "No! We want to come with both of you." I-pin agreed with Kyoko. She knew that he just cares for her and that he doesn't want her and I-pin to go home very late at night. "Lambo asks for her Mama and Papa so I should go too!" Takeshi was surprised on how Kyoko acted. He never saw her like this. "We are a family, even just for today, so we should work it out together. Right?" Takeshi took her hand "Mothers knows best. So if Mama said so, then I will follow." They both smiled at each other but Kyoko knew that Takeshi's smile was true but in some way, different. There is really something bothering him.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"He's ok now. You shouldn't allow him to eat so many sweets." The dentist advised both of them while looking at Lambo. "You can't stop me doctor!" Lambo stick his tongue out but it didn't bother the dentist much, what caught his attention was Takeshi and Kyoko's happy face. "Is this your girlfriend, Takeshi?" His sudden question caught everyone's attention. "Eh?" Takeshi gave a rather confused but blushing face. "No! They are my Papa and Mama!" Lambo jumped in the dentist's lap and I-pin disagreed by his statement. "They are also my Papa and Mama!" Both of them kept chasing each other and to stop them, Kyoko gave them the stuff toys Takeshi won for them.

.

.

.

----

On their way home, Kyoko carried I-pin in her arms and Takeshi carried Lambo in his back.

----

.

.

.

"Takeshi-kun, May I ask you something?" Takeshi looked at Kyoko with his face saying that he is ready to listen and answer. "I don't know but I feel that there is something bothering you, I noticed it every time we see a happy and complete family." Kyoko glanced at the ever smiling Takeshi but saw a different one. He was serious and there was no smile in his face anymore, though he is calm Kyoko can sense the sadness. "It was because," Kyoko looked at him and listened "It was because I'm envious of them, my mother died when she was giving birth to me. I didn't even have the chance to hear her voice or even touch her cheeks. All I have is a picture of her with dad." Kyoko feel sad for Takeshi. She never knew this side of him yet she felt happy that he trusted her with his problem. "I'm sure your mother doesn't want you to feel sad about that but be thankful that your father is still with you." Takeshi sighed and gave a very bright smile, "Yeah! I thought so too!" She saw tears in his eyes ready to run down to his cheeks but he suddenly looked up to stop the tears from falling and then fixed his eyes at Kyoko with his very calm look and unfathomable smile. Kyoko can't help but look away. She still feels that he is still looking at her "Thank you, Kyoko." Takeshi finally called her by her first name. She can't help but blush and gave Takeshi a smile which led him to stop and blush.

.

.

.

----

Ryohei are outside the Sasagawa residence waiting for the two of them. "What took them so long? TO THE EXTREME!" "Keep it down!" The neighbors tries to keep him shut but they have no match for his loud mouth.

----

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The streets are very quiet and there is only the street light that keeps their path visible. Takeshi breaks the silence. "My uncle told me that he likes you." Kyoko remembered the earlier scene where Takeshi was called by his uncle inside the private room. "I told him that you were only mine." Kyoko was surprised, she felt the sugar rush inside her body and she can't help but feel so hot and Takeshi gave a very hard laugh "I- I'm just kidding! I heard you like surprises so I gave it a try." Kyoko knew that it was just a joke, something to break the silence. But the feeling of someone being possessive to you is new to her and she definitely will long for it, very soon.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note: Thank you everyone for your support and for spending your time to give reviews. It really encourage me to write the next chapters and I really do appreciate what you did. I do hope you enjoy.


	4. Fireworks and hiccups

~I don't own KHR~

* * *

~ Fireworks and hiccups

* * *

.

.

.

.

Everyone in Namimori town is preparing for the firework festival. Hibari Kyoya's disciplinary members are roaming around the city. Hayato runs as if there was fire, this is the day he has been waiting for. He even joined the fireworks competition and is readily equipped for tonight's main event. Everyone was ready with their kimono. Tsuna wears an orange one, a style which shows much of his legs. Hayato wears a colorful yet comfortable one. Reborn wears a black kimono, while Haru wears a bride's kimono. Everyone's been waiting outside the Sasagawa residence waiting for the siblings to come out.

.

.

.

.

"I'M EXCITED TO THE EXTREME!!!" Everyone jumped when they heard Ryohei's voice as if he shouted directly into their ears. He was wearing a black kimono with a white bandage that was tied in his head that says "TO THE EXTREME!!!" .He jumped from the rooftop and opened the door to introduce his forever beautiful sister. His extremity about things makes their group livelier. "Haru!" Everyone was amazed on how blooming Kyoko was with her pink kimono with the matching hairpin that Takeshi gave. Hayato and Ryohei were shocked to see Kyoko touch the hairpin with such great gentleness and care. It gave them hint.

.

.

.

----

Hayato and Ryohei looked for Takeshi, but they didn't find him. Kyoko was a little bit disappointed by this, but she believes that he can make it in time.

----

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Tsuna-kun~!" Haru grabbed his arms and starts clinging at Tsuna, Kyoko was a bit surprised by this. Not because she felt jealousy but she didn't even felt a sting in her heart. "Hey! 10th, I'll be going now, I have to prepare for the fireworks." Hayato gave a smiling face. "Ok, do enjoy yourself!" Tsuna gave an assured face at Hayato that everything will be alright._ "Ah! What a lucky guy, no girls are clinging around him and he can do everything he enjoys."_ Tsuna then saw Hayato's fangirls trying to follow him while hiding in the bushes. _"Poor little girls."_ "Tsuna!" Reborn caught his attention by pointing a large machine gun at him. Tsuna freaked out. "Don't worry, it's just a toy." Reborn then started to shoot at the prizes inside the store and of course, he won again leaving all the owners crying. Ryohei started screaming his motto over and over again. Tsuna was dragged off by Haru with Lambo and I-pin. Bianchi started making poisonous cookies and tried to sell them but thanks to Futa, it all went floating while he made his ranking again and nobody was rushed in the hospital. Dino with Romario won a lot of prizes, though his childish side went loose.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko went for a walk, glancing at all of them from afar, it really made her happy. Someone tapped her shoulder from behind. "Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko followed him while he prepares for the fireworks competition. "You don't have to worry, he's on his way." Hayato said while he positioned every thing in its right places as he wanted it to be. Kyoko was relieved at last. Hayato glanced a bit to her hair but was distracted by her very warm smile. "Thank you, Hayato-kun. As expected, you really are a kind-person." He blushed a bit. Never a girl appreciated him like that. He remembered how his mother smiled at him; it was as beautiful as Kyoko's. Though it looks like an ordinary smile, it was heart felt and true.

.

.

.

.

"Y-you should get going, I think he's already at the nearby lake." Hayato didn't face her anymore. He can't help but hide his emotions. "Thank you again, Hayato-kun!" Kyoko ran as fast as she can, _"I want to see him… I really want to…" _It was just a simple words combined to make a meaningful sentence, but she seems to not understand the meaning and where it came from. It was all a blur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

She saw him. Standing tall and hands on his pockets. She saw how he turned his head to face her. She had become very emotional for some reason and she didn't know why but she felt something wrong. He was just there, standing silently in front of her, warm smile and eyes fixed only at her. He touched her hair and reached for the hairpin and began sliding his hands on her cheeks. He was about to cry. He was shaking and began lowering his head. He sighed heavily as if he's carrying a heavy load. "Takeshi-kun… What's wrong?" He decided to face her, but this time there are tears flowing down his cheeks. It won't stop. "You're trying to scare me Takeshi." Kyoko stated with a worried voice.

.

.

.

.

There was silence.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi opened his mouth and there were no words coming out. His lips were shaking and then, he finally got the courage. "My… My father was raided by the landlord and when I got there. They finally finished talking. My father told me not to follow what the landlord said but I asked him about that." Kyoko listened very carefully to every word he spoke. "We can stay at our place but the condition is I have to marry her daughter. I—" Kyoko stopped Takeshi from talking by placing her right hand over her lips and her left hand over Takeshi's. Her hands were shaking and tears started to blur her vision. She's losing her strength to stand and started to kneel down. Takeshi reached for her but she looked up to him. She closed her eyes while smiling so that he won't see how much she's hurt. She hated herself for the first time for being so hard to understand. She doesn't seem to understand why she cried and ran away from him. She even told him, "I'm ok, you don't have to worry. I have to go back…My brother…I…heard…him…calling me…" _Of course he would know that I lied…_

.

.

.

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

She never expected to pass by the busy Hayato and now he's with Reborn. Hayato knew what happened. He accidentally over heard it while he was having a long run to condition himself for the competition. He knew it's not the proper time to ask questions so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Reborn can read people's mind, "Hayato, you've become matured." Reborn then looked at Kyoko and sat next to her. It's Hayato's turn. He started counting. "1…2…" Kyoko forced a smile. "3!!!" The fireworks display that Hayato made gave Kyoko hiccups and both Hayato and Reborn were surprised. They all chuckled and Kyoko's hiccups become worse. "You know Kyoko-chan, when a person hiccupped after a very big surprise that made their heart jump, it means God will bless everyone forever with his unconditional love." Reborn smiled "Thanks to you Kyoko-chan! We don't have to worry for tomorrow." Kyoko just chuckled by Reborn's childish advice. _Reborn did this intentionally to make her happy._ Hayato thought.

.

.

.

----

_I know Reborn said that to make me happy. But I believe God has always been blessing us from the day we are inside our mother's womb, until the day they call "eternally with Him" comes. We just like to blind ourselves and pretend that there are only few blessings that come. We just like to think negatively or even tries hard to look for ugly things. I want to believe the truth, the right thing. I still want to see the beauty in everything. I will finish the race strong!_ Kyoko decided what is right and Reborn knew it and was very happy for her. _Now it's time to talk to Takeshi._ Reborn thought. He leaves the two alone. Kyoko was amazed on how Hayato managed to make some amazing, colorful fireworks. She cheered for him. Hayato is really a kind person, he just seem to be coward when it comes to emotional things.

----

.

.

.

_Words of encouragement always come out of her mouth and it really gives strength to anyone._ Hayato thought as he accepts the trophy he's been dreaming for. He thanked everybody especially for his new friend, Kyoko, for giving all her support. Everybody was shocked. They all went in silent mode._ I do hope that idiot would make the right decision._ Hayato tightened his grip as if the trophy was really nothing for him. He handed his trophy to Ryohei and his hand leaves moist and fingerprint, an evident of his hard grip, which made Ryohei wonder and follow him. They went towards the lake and saw Reborn and Takeshi. They joined them.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was really a long night. Fireflies keeps the dark a warm piece of art. Cold breeze gave the chill. The three of them along with the crying baseball freak felt the sadness.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author's note: -Don't worry Hayato's fangirls. I won't let you have the corner of despair. I just thought that its good to show some kind side of him.

- The next chapters are already inside my head. I just have to be more careful with the characters. It's getting a little fragile.


	5. Behind the shadow

~I don't own KHR~

* * *

~ Behind the shadow

.

.

.

.

Everyone was inside the theatre. Some gather to show off their clothes and limos while others are there to be entertained by the dazzling Prima Dona of the show.

The lights were off. Everyone remained seated and kept quiet. On the balcony is the whole orchestra. The conductor had the spotlight, raised his hands and the violin began to play as the conductor danced with the melody. Little by little the other instruments followed in.

The two huge spotlights were now focused on the stage.

* * *

.

.

_The princess danced so gracefully. Lifting her two arms up high, she started to jump around with the swans on the lake. She stopped and on her left were flashbacks of how she managed to talk to the prince despite her shyness. They danced together. The prince lifts her up so she can see the whole world. She was quite sad when she was on top; she knew there was something wrong. All she could see was darkness. Hawks and vultures started crawling from the prince's behind and tried to pull the princess down._

.

.

---

The lights were turned off. The music slowly became peaceful.

---

.

.

_Flowers are everywhere. At the right corner, there she was, sleeping. The sun woke her up. It was all just a dream. She greeted the sun, the wind, the clouds, and every animal. Everything that she saw, she greeted them all. She walked backwardly to give them her warmest smile and to wave them a goodbye. She accidentally bumped into someone. The stranger was dazzled by her beauty. He offered her a dance. The moment the stranger had the princess' hand. He kissed it and he began to twirl around the princess, making her enjoy every step._

_They decided to meet at the same place everyday. She totally forgot about the prince. The stranger tried to lift her up but she refused. But never did the stranger lose hope; he grabbed her hand and lifts her up. She saw everything, not in darkness, but in different colors and it was beautiful._

_She fell in love with the stranger._

_But one day, while walking down their garden, she saw the stranger and the king. After that, he stopped seeing the princess. The princess decided not to eat._

.

.

.

---

Lights became dim and the music was low but sad.

---

.

.

.

_One night, while the princess was sleeping, the stranger decided to climb the outside wall of the princess' tower. The moment he was able to set his foot to her room, the princess immediately woke up very happy. She was expecting and waiting for this magical day that the stranger would run away with the princess. But the stranger lowered his head and gave the princess a sad look. He gave her food to eat. He watched her eat. The moment the princess had finished he said, "Wait for me, I will come back for you, I promise." So the princess waited happily. Weeks, months, years had passed. It never tire her, though, But when will the stranger come back again? The princess wondered. To make herself forget how years she has been waiting, she danced and danced everyday. Up until now, the princess never stopped dancing._

.

.

.

---

The lights slowly faded leaving the orchestra play a thrilling one. The audience seems to be swayed by the music and the story. They waited. The curtains were closed and all of the lights were switched on. The audience was amazed and gave their very best in clapping. But in their faces you can see that they wanted more.

.

.

.

* * *

The director introduced the entire ballet dancer. "Last but not the least," He announced energetically "The Prima Dona, Ms. Kyoko Sasagawa!" All of the audience started clapping their hands and screaming very hard. They gave a standing ovation. Kyoko was very happy and was encouraged by all of this.

The final curtains closed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kyoko was congratulated by her co-dancers, the staff and the director. The moment she have thanked them all, the moment she ran to the backstage to look for her manager. _She's maybe in the hallway._

.

.

.

The castle's setting was romantic. Every decoration and lights were dedicated to the upcoming hearts day. At the centre of the castle was a big maze garden and in it were small fountains. Kyoko heard that in this place will be held the love game but she had no idea what that game was really about and have no interest in joining in.

.

.

.

She passed the garden and there she was in the grand hallway. There she saw a tall woman, slim and with short hair and has curls in its end. "Hana-chan!" Hana looked back to see Kyoko. "You're my manager and my best friend but you keep on going out of my sight!" Kyoko gave an angry face but immediately pulled on her happy face. "But its ok now, I found you!" She said playfully. She never failed to amuse Hana by her cheerfulness.

.

.

.

While walking down the hallway, Kyoko asked, "Hana-chan, Hayato-kun is good in making stories." Hana crossed her arms and flashbacks of her high school days went back to her. "I'm the one who made that story, he only did the title." She remembered her conversation with him about Kyoko and Takeshi. Kyoko was more surprised than this, she didn't know that Hana was the genius behind the stories that they performed. "So tell me, Hana-chan, what's the ending of your story? _And you didn't even reveal the title and told us that it will be revealed when things happened. You really are confusing us all._" Kyoko asked excitedly "It's bad to even hide the next chapter to your best friend!"

.

.

.

"It's still in progress." Hana was rather sad about this. She wants things to go fast, but she can't force time and people to do it for her.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT? It is still in progress? What do you mean?" She is now very confused with the writer. Hana decided to change the topic. "Kyoko what do you feel when you started dancing? And please tell me the truth." Kyoko smiled and started dancing in front of Hana. "I felt that I had the confident to dance. I can feel my heart beats so fast and most of all, "She stopped and faced her best friend. She placed both of her hands on her chest and smiled sweetly. "I feel safe as if someone is watching me from afar and ready to protect me." Hana grinned. "So what I saw is not just hallucination." Kyoko's confused look alarmed Hana and to erase her expression, "About the story, I'll tell you a secret." She hugged Kyoko and whispered to her ear this surprising thing. "The stranger that the princess met and had fallen in love… was really the kingdom's strongest **knight**."

.

.

.

.

Hana continued to walk down the hallway, leaving Kyoko in a surprised state. What Hana told her somewhat motivated her but at the same time, she felt sadness. _"Why does everybody keep on talking about knights?" _Then a sudden familiar presence was felt by Kyoko and it is coming from the right hallway. Kyoko can feel someone was there but it was too dark. She didn't even feel afraid, though she cared to ask "Who's there?" She can hear footsteps and it's coming closer. This presence, she always feels it every time she performs or even goes to the market to buy some foods.

.

.

.

.

Thanks to the moon, she can see the man's shoes. It was shiny and she can tell he does quite have a great taste when it comes to fashion. It matches perfectly with his black formal clothes.

.

.

.

.

She was quite disappointed because the light may give clue to the scar in his chin and his smile, but she can't see his eyes. It was because of his hat, it was the kind of hat that Reborn use to wear every day. She was curious and even tried to walk closer to the man without even thinking if it's safe. But the man started talking "You never change, Kyoko." Kyoko was surprised by the voice she heard. She now have a clue but still in doubt. "Please, don't come any closer or else they'll see you and even use you." Tears started to fall down from her cheeks. She ignored what he said and keep on coming closer. "Kyoko, please just stand there. Let me look at you from this distance. This is near enough for me." Kyoko tried to put on a smile and talk but her tears won't stop from falling down. He tried to give her his handkerchief. "It's been 5 years since you two talk to each other. At last, you took courage." Both were surprised to see Hana with her hands on her hips, giving signs of irritation for the two. "Didn't you know Kyoko that this man keeps on showing up every time you perform? I always see him standing next to the door whenever the lights were out and eyes focused only at you. And not only that--" Kyoko stopped Hana and gave Takeshi her sad look. He lowered his hands and put the handkerchief on his pocket by the time he saw Hana gave Kyoko some tissue.

.

.

.

.

They were interrupted by a call. Takeshi reached for his hands free and pushed a button that allowed him to talk to the person on the other line. "I got to go…" Kyoko grabbed his hand. He holds her hand with such care as if it's very fragile and kissed it. Kyoko noticed two rings in his hands and started to wonder _"For some reason I think his rings are kind of cool but was that really his wedding ring?"_ He let go of her hand and ran while waving his hands, "I'll be back, I promise!" Kyoko was very happy. "He still hasn't change." Hana gave Kyoko a skeptical look and said, "You both didn't change!" But Hana was relieved to see her best friend's true smiles again. _"I miss how heartfelt her smile is, it was all thanks to that baseball freak."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hana led Kyoko to the main door were all her fans were waiting. The moment the door opened, everyone was in awe. They never saw the Prima Dona smiled like that. "Autograph everyone?" They were back in their senses. Everyone fell in love with her. It's been 5 hours since the autograph signing finished. Though she was exhausted by her performance, she can still find strength from her fans and most of all from the people she loves. She keeps on glancing and smiling at the tall man who were hiding in the shadow of a tree. Takeshi smiled at her. Both their smiles never change. It's still full of precious meanings.

.

.

.

---

"Sir, section N has already defeated the enemy." Takeshi grinned. "Thanks! Section D and O already finished them all up too. I also defeated their leader who waited at the front door of the theatre." Takeshi scratched his head as the squads keep on praising and congratulating him for a job well done.

"Ms. Kyoko Sasagawa, is safe to go home. The kidnappers and their leader: Defeated." Takeshi reported at the home base. "Thanks, Yamamoto Takeshi. As expected from you." Sawada Tsunayoshi praised them and gave them their last task. "Everyone is safe again. Now,---" Takeshi was very tired and were still thinking for his squads._ "If Tsuna would give another mission, then I'll do it myself. I'll let them all rest. It has been a very tiring day." _"Now that you took care of the civilians (including Tsuna's mother, Futa and lastly, Kyoko) you and the other squads who helped you out today, go home and rest. See you all tomorrow." Takeshi thanked Tsuna and their conversation finally ended. "You heard him, go enjoy yourselves now." Everyone cheered up and he turned off his handsfree while smiling.

---

.

.

.

Kyoko looked for Takeshi everywhere but he was no where to be found. Hana who was already inside the car comforts Kyoko "Ryohei said you don't have to worry for Takeshi because he was a very strong man." Kyoko smiled and tried to glance again form the outside before getting inside the car. "I want to invite him to the party tomorrow night." "You don't have to do that, I know he'll come. He's always there for you, Kyoko." Kyoko chuckled by Hana's statement. "You talk as if you really know him." Kyoko fall asleep on Hana's shoulder. Hana looked on the car's side mirror to see someone driving a black expensive motorcycle. As the highway lights reached his helmet, the driver's face was revealed. It was really Takeshi. "Not I who know everything, but your brother, Kyoko-chan. And now I do agree with Ryohei."

.

.

.

* * *

.

The moment the car reached its safest destination, he took a turn and went back to his old fellow. He was definitely the kingdom's strongest knight.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: - Kyoko dreamed of becoming a Prima Dona so I gave her the chance and I also think he is much stronger than Hibari, Hibari and Squalo won't respect him if he is not (How nostalgic~! I remeber how Takeshi managed to stop Kyoya's tonfa). I do hope you enjoyed the story.

-Sorry for the updating late.

-Thank you for reading. review? Thanks!


	6. Love game

~ I don't own KHR~

* * *

~ Love game

.

* * *

.

.

.

Everyone cheered as the host made his entrance. "I know you are all very excited." The waiters started to bring out trays with glasses of champagne. Everyone laughed out so loud the moment the host showed his sense of humor except Kyoko. She keeps on looking for Takeshi and Hana noticed this very much. "Kyoko, try to enjoy yourself first." Kyoko nodded but was obviously ignoring what Hana said. "Kyoko! I am here TO THE EXTREME!" He caught everyone's attention leaving Hana a little bit embarrassed by his actions. As usual, Kyoko was used to his brother's extremity.

.

* * *

.

.

----

Kyoko tried to entertain their guests to enjoy but she can't help it, she just misses him so much.

----

.

.

.

"The love game will begin in 30 seconds." Everyone lined up to be blind folded and unfortunately, Kyoko was drag with this people. She's already blindfolded. As much as she wants to get out of the line, the people from behind keeps on pushing so she can't help it but go along with the flow. The gates were closed and there's no escaping.

.

.

.

----

.

Ryohei and Hana were now alone in the table. They can't help but worry about Kyoko. Ryohei comforts Hana by reassuring her that Kyoko already have someone who is willing to risk his life to protect Kyoko. "You should try and find yourself a man who would protect you too." Ryohei never got this serious around Kyoko. But now with Hana, everything is unexpected.

.

----

.

.

.

Kyoko, with her arms forward, try to reach for something to grab onto. She touched something. It was soft and smooth and she tried to pull it down only to realize that it is someone not something. "Ouch!" Kyoko apologized and changed her direction to avoid making mistakes. She touched something. "Ah!" Kyoko was sure now that what she was touching is a plant because no matter how hard she pulled it down, there was no reaction.

.

.

----

.

"The first 2 person who would be in the middle fountain of the maze garden will be the winner. But of course, they will not take off their blindfold yet. We will give them 2 hours to talk to each other and maybe lovey-dovey can be develop!" The host said with such excitement in his eyes and everyone inside the maze giggled except Kyoko. All she wants is to get out and take off her blindfold.

----

.

.

.

There was nothing to hold on to and this alarmed Kyoko. This didn't stop her for being cheerful and carefree. _Ah! What is this?_ Kyoko keep on pulling it down but there was a force that keeps on pulling up whatever Kyoko tries to pull down. It was a good thing Kyoko was blindfolded, she nearly took off the poor guy's slacks .She tried to reach high and she heard someone chuckled. _Stomach_ .She tried to apologize but was cut off when a finger was pressed against her lips. It was soft and warm. Kyoko took the finger and started playing with it by twirling it round with her fingers. She can feel that it was big and rough. "I knew it! That God will lead me back to you." Takeshi gave a smooth laugh .In his hands, hard work is very evident. She is very familiar with this hand and so she chuckled. "What about your wife Takeshi? I think it's not normal to see each other again." "Don't you worry Kyoko, now that we have the time to talk. I'll tell you all the things you have to know." Kyoko gulped. The time she was waiting for has finally come. The truth will be finally revealed. Takeshi grabbed her shoulders and forced her to sit. At first she taught they're going to sit on the floor or the grass but fortunately, Takeshi managed to find a comfortable sit. And so, he started to tell his story:

.

.

.

.

"You didn't let me finish talking there. You just started crying and running away from me so I really did manage to find a better solution. This is all thanks to you Kyoko. Everything happened for a purpose. Hayato and Ryohei, with Reborn decided to go along with me the day I agreed to go and see the landlord's daughter. As I walk forward, all I can ever think about is you. I really don't know why, though. We are kind of lost and we walked pass by Kyoya and led us to our destination. He even whacked me in the face using his tonfas again. But I was very thankful; all of my friends keep showing up whenever I need them. As we walked pass the landlord's gate, someone blocked our way. With her is a very big back pack with lots of stuff in it. She was the landlord's daughter. She begged in our knees to reject the arrange marriage and from the bushes were someone. It was her lover, carrying a whole pack of weapons and another back pack that seemed to be ready to explode because of the stuff in it. They started running towards each other in a very dramatic, slow motion. Hayato was very irritated and the rest of us were amused by what we saw. They were good together and I'm happy that half of the heavy load I'm carrying has vanished. As I look at them, I remembered you again. Ryohei managed to help them carry their back packs and other stuff while Hayato and Reborn helped me deal with the landlord. I rejected the landlord and he was raging with power as he took his sword and nearly cut me into half. I managed to dodge though. Hayato and Reborn was alarmed by this and took out their weapons. I made a deal with him that If I managed to pay him double of the price he want, then I don't have to marry her daughter and he will promise that he will stop being cruel to the weak especially my father and all of my friends. He agreed with this. Everyday I practiced very hard to be in the Major leagues, though at that time I am nearly there, I managed to pay him the price he wanted. But now there's another group called Millefiore and has the mission to threaten the whole world. They want power and despair from the people. Reborn asked me if I can go back to the mafia from being the Rain G—"

.

.

.

.

"Times up!!!!!!" Takeshi and Kyoko were shocked by that very loud voice.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi was cut off by a very energetic voice. It was definitely not Ryohei, but the announcer. Lights were turned on and it was very focused on the two. "Take off your blindfold!" They took it off. Kyoko was more surprised that Takeshi, too, is blindfolded _"how on earth did he manage to find me and even give me a comfortable sit? Is it instincts? No, it was really God who led him to me." _They are welcomed by very blinding spotlights that were very much focused at them. It was so bright like the sun. Everyone clapped their hands for the two. "Now! Let us welcome our newly wed--- Oops! Am I getting ahead of them?" Everyone laughed. Takeshi and Kyoko blushed so hard. She can't help but cover her face with her hands. Takeshi smiled mysteriously at Kyoko and this made Kyoko's face turned tomato red.

.

.

.

.

Two men came towards them carrying two chairs. The host stands before Kyoko and Takeshi. With the gesture of his hands, he instructed them to sit down. The crowd started cheering as the host gave the two a wedding-like ceremony. The only difference was they had trophy and a bag of prizes instead of wedding rings.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko was surprised and was now very determined to pay attention on details instead of ignoring things so that she won't make any mistakes again. But deep inside her heart, she was very happy and now her joy and contentment was written all over her face. Everyone can see that, especially Takeshi, Ryohei and Hana and they are very happy for their little princess.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Italian dish and champagne was served. Everyone enjoyed their food. Takeshi and Ryohei can't stop talking of their experiences. They can't help it, they haven't seen each other since Ryohei stayed in Italy to work with the Varia and Takeshi was busy with his Major League and his downtown business. Finally, everyone achieved their goals but one thing is for sure. It is still the beginning.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko jumped off her seat as her cell phone vibrated. Tsuna was calling. Hana know Kyoko's face enough to know what's happening. "Ok…" That was Kyoko's last words after she ended their conversation. Kyoko was confused. Hana whispered, "Kyoko, its ok to go." "But—" Hana stopped Kyoko for finding any more excuses as she confronts her best friend urgently "You don't know what you feel for the guy right? This is the opportunity to know what you really feel and to know whom you really love all this time." Kyoko smiled, "Thanks Hana, you really are my best friend!" They hugged each other leaving Takeshi and Ryohei wonder what happened.

.

.

.

.

_"This is still the beginning…" _Kyoko thought as she looked at Takeshi. They both smiled at each other.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The day ended with a happy ending but what will really happen tomorrow, this gave Kyoko a sleepless night.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for keeping up with my habit of updating late. I still hope you enjoy.

- Warning may change because of the next chapters. (But I do hope I can manage to restrain myself.) PLEASE review~!

- I'll do my best to update very soon! ;D


	7. Pas de Deux

.

.

* * *

.

~I don't own KHR~

.

* * *

.

Pas De Deux

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kyoko was early than usual. But this time she seemed tense. She opened her wardrobe. A pink dress and a green sweater caught her attention and to make it simple, she paired it with her favorite white sandals and a small white pouch.

.

.

.

As she went down the stairs, the sunlight that tapped her cheeks somewhat calmed her down. She smiled as she reminisces. Content, she sat and continued to appreciate everything around her.

.

.

.

.

.

She heard heavy footsteps upstairs._ "Ah! Brother is already awake…"_ She took a sip from her mug and suddenly felt someone dashed from her right, making her long blonde hair flew to the right, though it never surprise her. "Kyoko!!! Where are you going? Are you on a date?" Kyoko just gave her brother a big smile greeting him a good morning. "I know who's your date TO THE EXTREME!" He said excitedly lifting his left arm to its highest. Kyoko was about to disagree when she heard her cell phone rang. Tsuna reassured her where would there meeting place will be in case she forgot, but Kyoko would never forget that, because this is the day she will finally know whom she love for all these years.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_At the huge clock tower._

.

.

.

.

Kyoko stand in modesty. It's hearts day, a day were couples are everywhere. She was earlier than she expected so she thought of walking around to the park for a bit. The scenery was warm and romantic. As she finished walking around the park, she looked to her watch and saw that she only have 15 minutes left to go back to the clock tower. So she decided to go back. But a voice caught her attention, she was curious so she looked into the bushes to make sure if she was hearing right.

.

.

.

.

.

This is much unexpected.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kyoko ran as fast as she can. She cannot believe that she's crying. It was very hard for her at first but now, it was very clear. Everything was clear now. She can't say sorry to those people she bumped into because she doesn't want someone to recognize her and see her at this kind of state. She doesn't want Tsuna to see her like this so she decided not to go back to the clock tower.

.

.

.

.

She was exhausted from running and crying. At her left side was her favorite bakeshop. Kyoko went to check her face up to the bakeshop's outside window. Seeing her reflection, she wiped all the traces of her tears that were blown by the wind's warm breeze but it was no use, her tears fell like rain. She's hoping the rain won't come. It would just remind her of those things. She fixed her dress up. She was now just staring at her exhausted self, her eyes and body looked tired and sad. She stared at the window and inside the window. Someone caught her eye, that familiar smile, so unfathomable, but this time it's sad. Inside of the bakeshop was Yamamoto Takeshi, sitting next to the window staring at the girl crying outside. Kyoko have mixed emotion this time, she doesn't know if she'll ignore him or feel embarrassed for making the window a mirror to wipe those tears. Takeshi stood up and went outside to meet Kyoko. She was reminded of something that her brother once said to her:

.

_"You will find him, when you least expects it…"_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dark clouds were formed up in the sky. There with the busy street are two people. She appreciates it, how he willingly gives his whole body for her to cry on. But she hesitated. The more he comes closer, the more she walks backwards away from him. Her tears blurred her vision and he just stood there. He didn't force her. It was a lovely dance of two unsure people. And then, finally, she accepted the invitation. She runs towards him, embracing him. She moaned as loud as she can, though many people were looking at them, he didn't mind. He pats her head. Though he didn't speak a word of "its ok" or" Everything will be fine" Kyoko cried so much for Takeshi was so comforting and so gentleman. She immediately forgot what happened there but still, she's crying, and now everything was clear.

.

.

.

.

"Phew! I'm relieve that you're ok now, I was about to cry there." He laughed forcefully with his signature smile. "Well, what do you want to eat? Ah! Let's order you a glass of water first." Kyoko looked up at Yamamoto wondering. "Well, you see, if a person cried a lot then it means that she lost half of her body's liquid and it's not good for the body." Yamamoto looked at the window and turn to face Kyoko with his sheepish smile.

.

.

.

.

"Takeshi-kun, sorry for making your tuxedo wet. I'm really sorry!" Kyoko blushed thinking how childish she became for crying in such a beautiful and expensive tuxedo. "Don't worry about it, I'm actually feeling lucky about that!" Takeshi laughed so hard that leave everybody looking at the two of them. Kyoko taught that Takeshi was just like her brother but quite different about something_. "Maybe it was the way my brother is so extreme and Takeshi…Well…Takeshi was so perfect…" _Kyoko smiled and now, Takeshi was sure that he is really relieved.

.

.

.

.

After all that happened, now she was sure what really is important for her. Takeshi didn't ask Kyoko about what happened and why she cried but he wanted to be selfish all of a sudden. Seeing her cry like that, Takeshi wants to take her away from a while. "Kyoko, would you like to go with me?" Kyoko wondered, "Where are we going?" Before answering her question, he managed to continue their conversation that was cut off by the host. He continued, starting with the mafia that he was in. Kyoko listened very carefully at the details. It shocked her. She didn't know that Takeshi was in the mafia that everyone was in it. Everyone she loves and cares about was in the most dangerous world she never thought that really exist. In her face, was a worried face? But Takeshi didn't fail to comfort her and bring her smile back again when he asked the question: "Would you like to come with me, doing mafia business and such?" It was dangerous, yes, but Kyoko knows whom she really cares about. She already know whom she really love, Takeshi Yamamoto. She has been in love with this man and now he's inviting her to go with him wherever he go. She can't refuse and are not planning to refuse. "Where are we going?" She asked. Takeshi just smiled. "I should ask Hana first because she was my manager and my best friend." "She knows already," It surprised Kyoko. Everything was planned out. "Before I got here, we passed by each other and asked her if she would allow you, she only said one thing: 'If you saw Kyoko today, crying, then I'm with your plan.' That's what she said." Kyoko was happy to have a best friend like her, _"so Hana has been with me in everything. I was just quite disappointed that I'm the only one who doesn't know about the mafia thingy… It was a good thing I got someone who was honest to me."_ "We are going to the Philippines." "Really?" Kyoko was more excited about this. Takeshi scratched his head, "Well, I have been a tutor, just like reborn, for almost 5 years. They have all become successful except to this one," Kyoko seemed excited at his story. "Well, you see, my next student went to the Philippines to hide from me. He doesn't want to become a mafia boss and so, the cheapest and safest country to go and hide was the Philippines. I heard he likes Manny Pacquiao and also boxing. I also heard that he got someone he likes there." Kyoko grabs Takeshi's hand, "Then let's go and find him. What was his name?" "Baba" "Wow! What a cute name!" Both of them smiled and Takeshi looked up in the clear sky "I thought so too."

.

.

* * *

.

.

They were now on their way to Takesushi when Kyoko remembered to ask something to Takeshi. "By the way, may I ask, what are you doing on that bakeshop? It was just not like you." Takeshi chuckled. "Well, do you remember when we were still in middle school and all of the girls baked a cake for the guys. I really wanted to eat the cake you baked and I volunteered to eat it and you allowed me. I was so happy back then, but Tsuna started eating all of the cakes." Kyoko just laugh. They both felt nostalgic all of a sudden. _Whenever I hear Tsuna's name, all I can see was what I saw earlier. They kissed. Tsuna and Haru kissed. I cried because now I know whom I really love because after seeing them do that, I never felt a sting in my heart. It was tears of joy and regret, regret because I have lied to myself for more than 4 years._ "I was so desperate and when I heard you and Hana talking about this bakeshop that you like so much, I started to wonder, 'Maybe the cake there, tastes a lot like Kyoko's homemade cake.' And then, I started to go there every time but I felt unsatisfied because I know you're not the one who baked all the cake there." Takeshi suddenly gave a deep sigh "Don't worry; I will bake you a cake. What type of cake do you want?" Takeshi was finally lightened up by Kyoko. "Kyoko's cake!" They both chuckled. "Of course, it will be Kyoko's cake. I won't let you eat those unsatisfying cake again no!" They were both laughing when they entered Takesushi. But all of a sudden, their smiles faded, eyes went blank. Both of them were shaking. Fear and anger, despair and sadness were all inside their hearts. Everything was covered with blood.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Author's note: - Thank you for reading and for the review. Some are based on the manga and anime.

.

-Kyoya, Hayato, Lambo, Gamma, Hana, Kyoko, Reborn, Chrome and Tsuna. I got friends and family members just like them and my whole life is a pack of wacky experiences. Haha!But it was sure is fun! : D


	8. Monster

.

.

* * *

.

~ I don't own KHR~

* * *

.

.

.

Monster

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"ALERT! ALERT!"

.

.

.

.

Everyone in the Vongola hideout was forced to check the main computer. Kyoya was the first one to get there. "Black spell alert!" The computer showed the location. Everybody was shocked. Hayato growled, "D-Don't tell me….In that place?"

.

* * *

.

.

Takeshi was out of control. When Kyoko and Takeshi entered Takesushi, it already ended. Hayato and Kyoya managed to stop the killer but it didn't satisfied Takeshi. He is now a different person. A monster. He craves for blood. The moment he heard what happened, the moment everything became clear to him, his hands became fast and angry. He was now holding his katana and he dashed on top of the killer's body. He keeps on slashing the killer's dead body over and over again. His tuxedo was now covered with blood. Not satisfied, he cut the head off in two. He loves how he keeps on poking the eyes again and again with his katana. Hayato and Kyoya was terified when Takeshi started to dig his hands in the dead body's chest and tried to get the heart. The moment he got it in his hands, he started to laugh very smooth but in an evil manner. He saw a dagger in the killer's pocket and grabbed it. He placed the sharp edge on his chest. Hayato and Kyoya tried to stop him but it was useless, he was too strong. He was now ready to bury the dagger in his chest when Kyoko jumped on his back, pushing the dagger away from Takeshi. Kyoko wasn't afraid of how he acted upon what happened, she was just afraid to lose someone again. They have lost Takeshi's father, she lost the one who raised the one she loves. She doesn't want to lose another one again. It really hurts for her. Blood started to drip from her hands. She doesn't mind getting hurt for Takeshi. "Takeshi…Don't die…" As Takeshi loses his grip on the dagger, Kyoko throws away the sharp thing and started hugging him passionately. She brushed her cheeks to his. How she loved the friction. As she sniffs the sweet smell of his shampoo and the blood, she can't help but fell in love with him more. Her hands slowly went down to touch his chest as she whisper, "Takeshi…" Takeshi moaned. He holds her hand and didn't want to let go when he saw the destroyed body in front of him. "That's right Takeshi, cry…" Kyoko hummed a melody and Takeshi was fast asleep. Everybody, who hold breathe until the last scene, was now relieved. Kyoko was now fast asleep too, while leaning against the wall. Everybody was happy that these two was together again. "I thought that would be my end." Hayato was embarrassed that he didn't even helped calm down his friend but everyone agreed on what he said. But sadness still is with everyone's faces.

.

.

.

* * *

_At the funeral_

.

.

.

Kyoko was just sitting there, in the corner head bowed down. Hayato and Ryohei went to talk to her. "Kyoko, Where's Takeshi?" They asked. "He doesn't want to come…" awkward silence creeps in. "Please take care of Takeshi until he recovers. We'll take care of the funeral." Hayato suggested and Ryohei urgently agreed upon him, "Yeah! Cook for him! Clean for him! Do everything for him TO THE EXTREME! Forever!" Hayato was greatly annoyed. He dragged Ryohei while waving goodbye at Kyoko. She then rode the taxi to Takeshi's house.

.

.

.

* * *

_At Takeshi's house_

.

.

.

Kyoko tried to knock on the door but no one opened it for her. She tried calling Takeshi but no one answered. Now she's worried. She tried to open the door and was surprised when it was actually open so she entered and was welcomed by a sad atmosphere, much sadder than the funeral's.

.

.

.

As she walks to the long hallway, a door was open. There he is, Takeshi, just sleeping. Now she was relieved. She thought Takeshi did something brutal again, maybe to himself. She wasn't afraid, she was just worried. _Takeshi…there are a lot of things that you didn't show me… I wish, though your perfect or not, I just wish that you can allow me to be by your side…If it's fine with you…maybe even forever. _Kyoko made her way into the kitchen to start. It's already one in the afternoon and the kitchen is still in the state as it is yesterday. It just means that Takeshi hasn't eaten anything yet since yesterday, so she starts cooking.

.

.

.

.

While cutting the vegetables, she suddenly felt someone was behind her. She tried to look behind her but someone wraps his arms around her waist. She let go of the knife and gently massage the arms of the man she love. Takeshi then rests his chin to her shoulder. Kyoko can hear him crying and tears started to wet her black dress. They can never talk about it; all they can do now is cry. They both cried while staring at the dark clouds forming up in the sky. It started to rain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Weeks after, everything was beginning to be normal. There were laughs inside Yamamoto's house. Of course, both of them are not the kind of person who doesn't move on. Lambo and I-pin always pays a visit at the Yamamoto residence and it made the house much livelier. "Hey! We will visit tomorrow!" Lambo demanded, he took I-pin's hands and walked together. "They have grown so fast!" Kyoko chuckled while waving goodbye to them "Yeah, how nostalgic!" Takeshi grinned. They went back inside the house. "Takeshi, I can see that you have recovered now,--" Kyoko was cut off when Takeshi cornered her. Their face was so close and Takeshi gave his very serious look, it was very unfathomable. "Please.. Stay much longer…" Kyoko can't refuse. She just nodded. His breath touching her hair, he carried her by his arms. He led her inside his room and locked it. Kyoko know what's going to happen but everything in her wants it. She made her way into the bed, sitting comfortably. He went towards her but instead, he just sit next to her. He was kind of clueless when it comes to this so Kyoko made her first move. She sat on Takeshi's lap and started licking his earlobe. Takeshi turned her head to face Kyoko and started kissing her passionately. Everything was so wonderful and tasty. She was now lying in the big comfy bed. Takeshi started to crawl on top of her. He sticks his tongue out carefully and slowly licking her neck. Kyoko can feel the heat in her feet. The heat began conquering her whole body as Takeshi's hand made it way massaging Kyoko's legs. He started to lift her right leg, licking his foot all the way to her knees. He was so big and tall and she was so small so it was an advantage for Takeshi. Takeshi started kissing her again and Kyoko started to wrap her legs around Takeshi's waist. She was welcoming him to do more. They are sweaty and hot. They can hear each other's breath but Takeshi stopped. Kyoko starts to feel nervous. "Let's stop this." Takeshi demanded in a very sad voice. Kyoko got up. They're not even in the half of it but Takeshi wanted to stop already. "Let's do the rest in our honeymoon, that is, if you really love me, Kyoko." Kyoko then wondered "What makes you think that I don't? Of course I want to marry you." "If you really are, then stop thinking about Tsuna." Kyoko then remembered that she haven't told him what she feels for him, that it was just the exact same thing with him. They slept together but not facing each other. She planned to tell him everything but maybe tomorrow. It was already late at midnight and she knew Takeshi was fast asleep already.

.

.

.

.

The moment she woke up, Takeshi was gone. She dashed into the kitchen and saw that Takeshi had already prepared breakfast for her. With the complete meal, are a white rose and a letter that say:

My love, I'll be back soon. There is just some assignment that I have to complete for 2 days. Please don't forget to eat and please do take care of yourself. I will surely miss you. Ahahah!

Love,

Takeshi : D

.

.

.

.

.

Kyoko just smiled. The one she love never change. If he will ever change, she is determined to still love who he would become. She did what Takeshi exactly said by beginning to eat the meal he prepared for her. "Mmh! It was delicious!" Kyoko was joyful and content.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The next day, she prepared a very heavy meal for the one she love. She was now planning to tell it to him today. Tsuna died the next day Takeshi's father died and it really made her sad. She heard it was because of the group named Millefiore. Takeshi did saw her in that state but he didn't understand her reason for crying so now she is determined to confess her feelings to him.

.

.

.

.

She just finished preparing when suddenly a hard knock on the door shocked her. She dashed knowing that it was him. She planned on hugging him so when she opened the door she hugged him, or should she say 'her'? I-pin chuckled "You thought I'm Takeshi!" Kyoko noticed that I-pin was shaking and Lambo was scared. "Come with us," Lambo grabbed her by the arm and they started running "Takeshi told us to protect you and bring you to him." Kyoko was now surprised to see Haru running with them too. "Tsuna calls me too…" Kyoko was surprised. _Tsuna? I thought he's dead! _But she was very much happy for her friend, Haru. She will never feel lonely again. They passed by abandoned warehouse and she started hearing explosion from a distance. As they get nearer to their destination, she can feel the ground shaking. She heard Takeshi's voice and some familiar voices. A huge explosive welcomed them. Though she can't see anything, she continued running. Unfortunately, she unknowingly entered a big warehouse. She tripped over and her leg cramped. She can't walk steadily so she started to crawl over as she heard someone laughing in an evil way. She was scared and tried to find a place to hide.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Meanwhile, I-pin informed everyone, "Where's Kyoko-chan?" Takeshi was alarmed by this. The young Tsuna started panicking and stated that Kyoko might be flown away by the explosion. "Don't go to conclusion, find her first." His strong hard statement made them all alert. He was definitely worried but he can't just turn his back on the enemy. Then, their future self vanished and was replaced by their past self. Just like what happened to Tsuna and Hayato. Their bodies were trapped and were in a deep sleep inside a white round thing that was inside Irie's laboratory but their souls are awake watching everything from above.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author's note: Thank you very much for being patient with me and for keeping on reading my fan-fiction. I will do my best to update soon as possible. Thank you again! hahaha!! ^_^ (~Don't forget to review!~)


	9. Destiny

~I don't own KHR~

* * *

**Destiny**

* * *

Darkness enveloped their body to fall in deep sleep but their souls are awake, watching from above.

.

.

.

.

As their souls flow with the streams of water, dance with the grace of wind, they watch their past selves. They observe every detail and feelings.

.

.

.

Takeshi and Hayato encountered Gamma and had a very bad experience, leaving them deep cuts and blood lost. They were all thankful that Kyoya was there, just in time, to save those two.

.

Kyoko was now taking care of Takeshi's wounds. She place and wrapped every damaged muscles with ointment and with bandages. As her fingers examine his body, it shakes and it becomes warm and cold at the same time. She can sense his nervousness. Sweats are all over his head. She wiped it out and saw a smile on his face. He was rather sad about this, that he cannot be strong enough to protect his friends. She asked him, and he answered. But she can really sense that he was not that fine. It was obvious that he was very depressed. It was obvious that he would do anything so he can be strong. So they can go back to their past.

.

.

_"Look at my young self, still immature. But I was thankful that she was there, the one, the only one who understands what I'm going through and the one who knows me too well."_

_.  
_

_"Look at me, taking care of the one I love. The one I have loved for such a long time. I blinded myself, lying to myself, because I chose the happiness of others over mine. The way things happen down there, the more my feelings for him grow. I wonder, what about him? Is he seeing these things too? Or both his body and soul was in deep sleep."_

_.  
_

_"Is she seeing these things too?"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Their soul continues to play with the clouds.

.

.

.

Kyoko and Haru prepared for their dinner. But most of it was Kyoko's cooking. She was always this happy, doing these motherly things especially when someone so important to her appreciated it. "Wow! This is delicious!" Takeshi gave his signature smile. It was warm and unfathomable, hard to reach and to understand. But only one girl understands it all. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, she understands it all and she treasures it very much.

.

.

_"Take a look at that, I was always this fascinated when it comes to her cooking. The love that she puts on it, I love it. Now, I have tasted it, though it's not a cake, I still feel so overwhelmed. My body that searched for her cooking or her cake was now very satisfied."_

_.  
_

_"The way he smile encourages people and it also melts our hearts. It was child-like and carefree. He never changes at all. He was still the same Takeshi that I had loved and whom I will always love."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

All the girls are taking a bath now and the boys are having a serious conversation at the dinning table, when Lambo entered the dinning room telling them how the girls' body looks like. They were ready to drink their tea when the boys' imagination suddenly goes wild by Lambo's statement, making the hot tea burn their tongues.

.

.

.

_"I never thought that my past self would think and imagine of Kyoko. I feel so ashamed of myself."_

_.  
_

_"Oh my! He really has grown. He really is a guy after all."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Tsuna decided to ambush the Millefiore's Japan Base. Everyone was worried and hopeful. But Kyoko, the same with Takeshi, wishes for the best.

.

.

_"I thought that opposites do attract. But come to think of it, we are the same in some ways and different on other ways. I think it doesn't really matter, because love is the most excellent way."_

_.  
_

_"Love is the most excellent way…"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

The Vongola guardians entered the Melone base. The fight has finally begun. Kyoko who doesn't even know what's happening down there, still have her hope. Then, she continues to pray.

.

_"My past self maybe feels the same way for Takeshi. Ah, yes! She should be."_

_.  
_

_"I can feel what my past self feels. He needs to fight, he needs to be strong for his friends and for the one he truly loves.."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

The Melone base battle has finally ended. They learn a lot about so many things. They have also learned the truth from Irie. And yet, the final battle has only begun.

.

.

.

They were given 10 days to prepare for the final battle. And the guardians, decided to reveal the truth.

.

.

_"My past self is never that surprised when she found out about the Vongola and the mafia because the moment Takeshi told it to me, Takeshi from the past has decided to tell my past self about it. The confession about the mafia thing happened at the same time, both in the past and in the future."_

_._

_.  
_

_"I was happy that I was able to tell Kyoko about it before things gets worst. I can't forget the first time she heard it from me; she never stopped crying for days. She was always worried. But now, she was more optimistic. I was happy that I have confessed it at the most proper time."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Byakuran versus Tsuna has finally begun. The Vongola guardians didn't fight that much, unlike the battle they had experienced in the Melone Base because of what Mukuro has planned. Gamma and Uni had their sweetest scene, followed by sacrificing their selves for the world. Tsuna finally defeated Byakuran using his X Burner.

.

.

.

.

They all said their goodbyes to everyone. "Farewell, future arc" Tsuna thought to himself. They were all transported back to the past and their future self were awakened.

.

.

.

The next morning the Vongola family throws a party, inviting everyone they know. It became a very fun and memorable night especially when:

.

.

.

_It started out as a feeling_  
_ Which then grew into a hope_  
_ Which then turned into a quiet thought_  
_ Which then turned into a quiet word_

.

.

Kyoko sat on the balcony gazing on the stars while enjoying the taste of Haru's famous wine. She was surprised to hear a very familiar voice. "Kyoko-chan, I miss you so much!" She looked at the door of the balcony to see her brother with Hana. Kyoko was satisfied by just looking at the two. The two young couples are distracted by something, or maybe someone. "Ah! Kyoko-chan, can we go out for a minute? We need to get something." Kyoko just smiled. "Go ahead!"

.

.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_ 'Til it was a battle cry_

.

.

.

She placed her glass almost on the edge of the balcony. Started dancing bare foot, the cold tiles that touched her toes; she was shocked when someone from the shadow of the room praised her dancing. "I wish you could teach me how to dance like that." Kyoko bowed herself in front of the shy Takeshi who was hiding and reached for his hands, leading him to the lighted part of the balcony. They started tip toeing and later as Kyoko touched his shoulder, "Just relax.." Takeshi was finally calmed down. Kyoko hummed a familiar tune..

.

.

_I'll come back_  
_ When you call me_  
_ No need to say goodbye_

.

.

.

They followed the beat and after a few seconds, they are dancing.

.

.

_Just because everything's changing_  
_ Doesn't mean it's never_  
_ Been this way before_

.

.

.

Takeshi heard some rustling sounds from the bushes but he didn't mind. Kyoko is really his only weakness. Takeshi stepped on his right foot, leading him and Kyoko lying on the floor.

.

.

_All you can do is try to know_  
_ Who your friends are_  
_ As you head off to the war_

_._

_._

The balcony was filled with sweet and passionate laughter.

.

.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
_ And follow the light_

.

.

.

Takeshi composed himself up and helped Kyoko to stand up. Takeshi kneeled down. "Ah! Does it hurt?" Kyoko was worried but when Takeshi looked at her while smiling, she was more than relieved. "No, I just can't find—"Takeshi was desperately looking for something in his pocket.

.

.

_You'll come back_  
_ When it's over_  
_ No need to say good bye_

.

_._

_._

_._

Finally, he opened a small heart shaped box, in it was a ring. As the moonlight touched everything on the ring, it shines giving away a bright rainbow colored reflection. "Will you marry me?".

.

.

_You'll come back_  
_ When it's over_  
_ No need to say good bye_

.

.

.

.

Though Hayato already gave her a hint, she was still very surprised. She didn't expect that the way he will proposed will be so sweet, so romantic and she even didn't expect it to be so soon.

.

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_ It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
_ But just because they can't feel it too _  
_ Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

.

.

.

"Yes!!" Kyoko chuckled. Kyoko was surprised that she will shout it, that she will be this excited. They kissed.

.

.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_ 'Til they're before your eyes_

.

.

.

.

The huge fountain in front of the balcony opened with a big splash of water and colorful bright lights.

.

.

_You'll come back_  
_ When they call you_  
_ No need to say good bye_

.

.

Everyone clapped. The new lovers were surprised to see that everyone was there; they didn't even know that everyone was a witness to everything that has happened. They both chuckled and kissed again. Kyoko throws her bouquet, Haru reached for it making Tsuna stumble and roll over, hitting his head on the wall. He is still as clumsy as ever..

.

.

.

.

.

Takeshi carried Kyoko by his arms while everyone throws petals and candies.

.

.

_You'll come back_  
_ When they call you_  
_ No need to say good bye_

.

.

Takeshi and Kyoko smiled as the photographer caught every moment and every smile.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

________________________________Their honeymoon is only just a proof that its only had just begun.________________________________

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.**THE END  
**

* * *

Author's note: I hope you enjoy the whole story(sorry for the late update) ^_^

SONG: Regina Spektor- The Call


	10. Extra! Extra!

~ I don't own KHR ~

* * *

Extra! Extra!

What happened to everyone…

.

.

.

**Tsuna and Haru**

Haru continues to tag along with Tsuna, though he doesn't show it, he still appreciates and loves the way she does things for him. After a year, they are planned on getting married. But due to Tsuna's busy schedule, it was always delayed. But Haru is more willing to wait.

.

.

**Reborn and Bianchi**

They continue mafia business and prefer doing things every night. Bianchi's unconditional love for Reborn helped her forget about Romeo. (And of course, it wouldn't be done without Reborn's help.)

.

.

**Lambo and I-pin**

Lambo was taught by Shamal to become a womanizer. I-pin was always there to stop Lambo by kicking his face. He finally learned his lesson and they both started dating.

They are now living in the same roof.

.

.

**Mukuro and the Kokuyo gang**

Still enjoys themselves hiding behind the shadows. Because of this they got skin diseases. They were not allowed to go and expose themselves in the sun. Mukuro use his illusion to cover his friends' skin which irritates him when Ken always drags them along to the amusement park, making Mukuro much more exhausted.

.

.

**Kyoya Hibari and the disciplinary committee**

The disciplinary committee tags along Kyoya even when he didn't order them to. Kyoya loves to ride his motorcycle, and it irritates him when the committee follows him using their childish bicycles. "It made me look weak. " He said in a recent interview. He bites his whole committee to death and made his final speech:" I am destined to be alone." They have recovered from their injuries and still continue to follow their leader, Kyoya.

.

.

**Dino and the Chavellone family**

Dino refused any arranged marriage and every mafia family was so desperate and even tried to kidnap him. Dino and the Chavellone family always travel around the world to hide and because of this; they were ranked second on the list of the most famous mafia family. It gave them the power and the reason to build an underground hideout to keep themselves away from any mafia family who dared to hunt every Chavellone.

.

.

**Irie, Spanner and Giannini**

Spanner and Giannini's unending "Who's the better" contest scared everyone who enters the Vongola base hideout and Irie was stuck on his dark room, creating the massive weapon to stop those two. But every time he puts the last piece of his work of art, baby Lambo would appear to destroy it making Irie focus on how to stop the baby Lambo for destroying his master piece. Result: Everyday the Vongola hideout is in its chaos.

.

.

**Fuuta, Lanchia and Basil**

He lives peacefully in Italy with Lanchia and Basil. Though it's not normal that every morning girls are outside the mansion's gate hoping to see the three princes, they are patient and considered it as normal so we can say: "The three lives a normal and peaceful life in Italy."

.

.

**Nana and Imeitsu**

They continue to travel around the world to enjoy every kind of honeymoon and exotic food. Nana was pregnant and it was a baby boy making everyone, especially Tsuna, who heard the news shocked.

.

.

**Baba**

When Takeshi and Kyoko went to the Philippines to find Baba, he immediately surrendered because the one he likes is in great danger. Takeshi trained him while Kyoko prepared their food. He immediately got famous when he defeated the legendary assassins with a little help from Yamamoto. He ranked as 2nd most popular/strong mafia boss. He was next to Tsuna. (And also, because of what Baba did, the Philippines became popular as the most convenient hiding place.)

.

.

**Takeshi Yamamoto and Kyoko Yamamoto**

They bought a rest house in the Philippines and in Italy and runs the Takesushi in Japan which Takeshi inherited. Kyoko got pregnant. They have twins. Both are boys named, Sora and Tsubasa. Reborn saw the potential on the twins to become the next legendary assassin. The whole family always spends time together. Takeshi Yamamoto ranked #1 as the most famous/influential/powerful home-tutor and Kyoko Yamamoto decides to quit her career; focusing more to her own family and friends.

.

.

**Hayato Gokudera**

Always pays a visit to Yamamoto family. He was a self-proclaimed tutor of the twins, which made him fonder of them. His fans club continues to stalk him everywhere. Sometimes he was asked to take care of the twins(which was the main reason Takeshi like to tease Hayato to have his own family already.) and because of that he decided to live with the Yamamoto. He was 27 years old now and looking for love.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**.............................................................................~~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKESHI YAMAMOTO!!!~~.........................................................................**


End file.
